halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Concordat
''"Its an idea... an ideology even. For a better tomorrow, one that is both strong and respects the reality of representation for all of us instead of just Earth, and its a hell of a lot better than killing eachother constantly." '' ''"Sounds like space communism..." '' ''-Anonymous Barrow Guardsman explaining Concordat to a UNSC Soldier aboard a jointly operated station. '' The Concordat began as a political party originating on the semi-autonomous, colony of Barrow. Similarly to the state of its conception the Concordat is a idea which seems to go against the typical slate of politics within Human Space in the uncharacteristically peaceful practice of diplomacy over outright war. Overview Barrow's long history of mixed ideologies stemming from its population of elite scholars and blue-collar citizens hoping to escape UEG oppression lead to the Concordat political party. While against the UEG's methodology of governance Barrow's Planetary Government did not invest hope into a large scale civil war bringing about a lasting peace nor a more productive government for Humanity. While lobbying for changes to the political process of the UEG's rule the BPG was not so naïve as to ask for change without a solution. In outlining a future government for Humanity the Concordat addresses past, present, and foreseeable future problems Humanity faces and ways in which the Concordat solves them while asking for sacrifice from all along with offering long term stability and security which no former government had been seen to offer Humanity in its entirety. The idea stemmed from the fundamental belief that Humanity needed reorganization of its governmental bodies. Corruption and abandonment coupled with terrorist governments rising from the aforementioned was undoubtedly leading Humanity to constant in-fighting or self-imposed extinction. It wasn't until 2557 that Barrow formally named the ideology and its concepts began to spread gaining the most popularity among colonies whos populations were roughly even in distribution of those favoring the UEG and those favoring succession ideologies. Concordat proposed a third option which would address the issues of the existing governments along with restrain from forcing Humanity into continued war. Even some UEG political figures openly supported the proposition as a starting point to mending many internal issue Foundational Goals Formal Disestablishment of the UEG Principally the Concordat involved the disestablishment of the UEG and restructuring of the UNSC to sway from Earth-Centralism towards Humanity-Communalism. With the UEG dissolved, its alleged wrongdoings would also need to be absolved in the eyes of the various splinter governments of Humanity. First Among Equals Earth would no longer be considered as the political capitol, leadership and authority would stem directly from the member colonies. Without a central capitol, and thus those in close proximity not being benefactors of greater wealth, rights, and representation many of the distresses of the aforementioned splinter governments would be dissolved. Earth-Centralism favors only the Earth and her nearest colonies who are still, subservient to her. Equal Representation Each colony would elect a colonial representative known as a Liaison. This Liaison would express and endorse the interests of the colony to the other Liaisons in the sector. Amongst this Council of Liaisons one would be elected every five years to serve as Sectoral Liaison and join the ranks of the Concordat Senate which would similarly address and promote the interests of the sectors and work with one another to decide courses of action best fit for the Concordat at large. From the Concordat Senate a single Prime Liaison would be elected to represent the Concordat at large in foreign relations. Alongside the Concordat Senate would be the Court of Admirals, composed of the highest ranking of the various branches of military whom would elect a Concordat Commander to represent the military interests and concerns to the Concordat Senate and to the Prime Liaison personally serving alongside him however with no technical authority unless granted by the majority Senate. Membership While various "colonies" lack a substantial population for actual sovereignty or to give equal representation to given exceptionally low comparative population sizes worlds within the Concordat are defined in multiple formats. * A star system hosting only one inhabited colony world can be considered a colony within the Concordat if it is able to self-govern and sustain its population and growth along with offer its own system security. * Star systems with multiple inhabited bodies (excluding moons of terrestrial colonies but not moons of gas giants) can each qualify as independent colonies within the concordat as long as they meet the criteria of single planet systems. Systems may also engage in negotiations to classify the system at large as one colony world within the concordat and share a System wide government. Fundamental Laws Fundamental laws would include rights, liberties, and protections standard across all member systems and worlds within the Concordat. These laws would include the following; * Bans on slavery * Freedom of expression, religion, speech, the press, and safety from retaliation for federal grievances so long as the aforementioned are not done in a manner to actual or perceived endangerment or infringement of others. * Civil Rights and Protections * Military Conduct Ordinance outlining conduct of militaries against militaries and civilians participants. * And others... Military Organization The Concordat as a federation promotes each member to construct and man a secure military force. On the federal level limited standards exist in order to promote the capacity for numerous military forces to cooperate in combat. Joint training, standardized ship classifications and ranking, and a shared intelligence branch exist to help coordinate combined military organizations effectively. The Concordat does keep a standing federal peace keeping and early response military comprised the expeditionary forces from its members. With a clear differentiation between Defensive and Expeditionary military forces, expeditionary forces are forces designated as the offensive and mobile military assets of the member are therefore deployable by the Concordat Senate vs the militia-type militaries owned and operated by members are the sole right and authority of the member's government. Government Structure Accords The Concordat Federal government's power stems from the Accords, a constitutional guideline to the role, authority, and limitations of the federal government. The living principles can be changed, are expected to change, and shall be reviewed through fifty year cycles regardless of changes to reaffirm existing components democratically, address popular proposed additions that have not yet made it to the attention of the Senate. Powers * Establish and maintain a Federal Judicial System comprised of elected representatives from across Concordat Space with top tier experience at the highest courts attainable within member governments. Serves to interpret the authorities of the Concordat's federal government and settle matters of inter-member conflict. * Establish, maintain, and operate the Concordat expeditionary forces including the institution of a draft as needed and approved by the Senate and lead by the Defense Council comprised of the highest ranking officials within the expeditionary forces. * Organize and operate the Senate of the Concordat composed of elected representatives of each member. * Right to levy reasonable taxes approved by the Senate with the reservation to fluctuate the rate of taxation and distribution as determined necessary to maintain the expeditionary forces, senate, the federal judicial courts, and the federal reserve. * Right to establish and manage, through the Senate, a federal reserve. * Establishment of the federal intelligence branch comprised by member level intelligence agencies transparency with one another. * Establishment of a member quality assurance and audit agency serving to audit and conduct quality assessment of members adherence to the Accords and Fundamental Laws. Branches & Checks and Balances * Senate: As the representative council of the members reserves the authority and power to propose new laws, asses laws proposed by individual member governments, and enter into council with the federal judicial system to determine its conformity to the function and form of the Concordat. Two thirds of the Senate and two thirds of the federal judicial system must agree that the law, bill, or policy is both obviously desirable by the majority of the population and conforms with the function and form of the Concordat. The Senate also, only with a four fifths vote, may enter into treaties and alliances with other states of power. Additionally the Senate may elect a Prime Liaison, in the declaration of external emergency, which serves as the elected single representative of the Concordat if the federal judicial system has a four fifths vote that such an establishment is necessary. * Tribunal: The federal judicial system as the interpreters of the Accords and fundamental laws hold the authority to judge a law non-conforming to the Concordat function and form. They also reserve the right to stall Senate decisions to enter into treaties, agreements, and alliances if they feel the arrangement would be non-conforming to the Concordat or non-representative of the population. The federal judicial system of the Concordat also reserves the right to determine outcomes and establish precedent for inter-member conflict or to represent the citizenry in an event of significant grievances with that citizenry's member government, including to the extent of suspending that members representative and entering the Concordat into a state of internal emergency where as the Defense Council serves as the de-facto leader. * Quality Assurance: The Quality Assurance agency serves to conduct assurance audits within Member government for adherence to the Accords and Fundamental Laws. Cases of misconduct are reported to the federal judicial system and the senate where as the Senate determines if the member senator is to be investigated or if the senate feels compelled to defend the senator on his behalf against an investigation by the judicial system. * Defense Council: Collective of highest ranking Expeditionary military leaders who act as interim commander-in-chief during internal crisis. Through an elaborate system of checks and balances the idea of disrupting opportunity for corruption and the establishment of incentivized roles when authority is granted creates a balanced system which attempts to disable any branch of government from acquiring too much power without a prevailing self interest in creating the environment which would then warrant the return of power back to the other branches. Mixed with a strong sense of independence by members and an internal guard of each member creating both a strong internal military while also a sizable protection against a federal militaries potential oppression the Concordat balances representation, independence, with a strong organized federal government. Known Members * Rungeau Archstate (Rungeau System Government) **Barrow: Founder and firm advocate for Concordat as a means to end the tension separating the UEG and many of its remaining colonies. *** Sanzer: Colony within the Eta 7 Sigma system under the governmental jurisdiction of the Rungeau Archstate. *** Appenon: Colony within the Eta 7 Sigma system under the governmental jurisdiction of the Rungeau Archstate. * Buccaneer System (System wide government) ** Almatus: Bread-basket agricultural world independent from the UNSC. Category:Barrow Category:Concordat Affiliation Category:Secessionist governments Category:Affiliations